


A Smile, for me?

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto just wants Ignis to smile, no matter what!(Just a fluffy lunch time tale)





	

Prompto had been spying through the lens of his camera again, trying to catch his bespectacled friend smiling. He watched Ignis for a few minutes, as he set up his cooking equipment. Nothing! It had been hard enough for him to find this spot, through the sparse branches of an Apple tree.  
"Ugghhhhhh!"

"Spying again?" Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin, as Noct flopped down on the ground next to him. He quickly lowered the camera to the ground.

"What, no, I-uh-I was just um, taking a picture of this, uh, flower!"

"Prompto. That's a tree."

"uh, well...Ugh. I was trying to get a picture of Ignis smiling!"

"And?" Noct lifted himself into the branches, finding one strong enough to hold his weight, and sat. 

"Nothing! I don't think he smiles! This whole journey I've gotten one picture of him -smirking- and that was at his own food!"

Noct had to laugh at Prompto, plucked an apple from a branch, and tossed it down to his discouraged friend. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"I just want pictures of all of us happy...y'know, to remember. You'll be married soon, and...I thought I'd make an album! Oh! Wait!!" Prompto wiped the apple on his shirt, and bit down. "You've known him, like, forever right?" Prompto wiped away the apple juice dribbling over his lip as he talked. "What makes him smile?"

"Pfft" Noct hopped out of the tree. "Hell if I know." Noct glanced away, in thought. "He likes when people like his food...uh....he likes weird spices...Oh, I remember this one time! Gladio snuck up on him and grabbed him, Iggy was really pissed, maybe he's ticklish?"

Prompto's eyes lit up. Of course! No one could resist smiling if they were ticklish! 

"Okay, Noct, if I do this." Prompto's face was serious. "And he isn't ticklish. He might kill me. Wait. If he -is- ticklish he might kill me! Okay. If he kills me, it's been fun. Thanks for being a friend."

Noctis burst out laughing. "You're ridiculous." He started to wander back to camp, aiming to aid his friend. Prompto walked around back, trying to sneak up on Ignis. 

Ignis had taken off his jacket, meticulously folded it, and sat it on his camping chair. Gladiolus was finishing hammering in the tent spikes. Noct walked up to Ignis, trying to consider how to distract him. 

"Hey, Iggy."

"Noct, must you call me that?"

Noct now had no regrets for helping Prompto.

"Caaaaaan I help? With anything?" He glanced behind Ignis, and saw Prompto sneaking up. 

"No, thank you. Though I am curious as to why you're now so interested in cooking?" 

Prompto squeezed Ignis' waist, digging his skinny fingers into the taller man's flesh. Ignis calmly glanced down at the hands. 

"Prompto." A sigh. "What do you think you're doing?" 

Prompto quickly withdrew his hands. "I-I wanted to..."

Ignis turned to face him. Prompto bit his lip, slightly afraid. 

"Hm?" He had never noticed just how much taller Ignis was until this moment. He felt like he was staring down Ifrit himself. 

Prompto wavered, then all at once whined "I just wanted to make you smile and Noct said you were ticklish so I wanted to try and I'm sorry I'll never do it again don't poison me!!"

Ignis blinked slightly. Gladio had finished with the tent, and walked over to see what the commotion was. 

"Prompto. I would never poison you. Then I'd have to make dinner separate for everyone else." 

Prompto laughed nervously. Gladiolus cocked his head at Ignis, as if to ask what was going on. 

"He tried to tickle me." Ignis explained. 

"Ahh...So you did it in the wrong spot."

Ignis shot Gladio a glare that would have killed a lesser man. "Gladiolus."

Gladio grinned, and snatched Ignis by the wrists. He pulled Ignis back against him, and held his wrists above his head. 

"Gladiolus Amicitia what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Gladio shifted Ignis' wrists into one of his hands, making sure his hold was tight. 

"Iggy is ticklish, you just have to get the right spot."

"G-Gladio!" Prompto had never heard Ignis' voice falter, he must actually be worried! He watched, enamored. Noct flopped into a camp chair, generally unenthused. 

Gladiolus poked at Ignis ribs, smirking as the generally stoic man burst into a fury of giggles. "G-Gladi-Ahahaahaha!" Ignis tugged furiously, as the larger man held him fast, and moved his fingers up to tickle under Ignis' outstretched arms. 

Prompto couldn't help but take a few shots. Gladio released Ignis, who immediately turned on him. Gladiolus took off running, persued by his victim. Prompto previewed the pictures on the screen of his camera, and felt a flush grow over his cheeks at them. He quickly saved them, and made a mental note to make extra copies of them.


End file.
